


Markiplier x Reader: Listen To Some Rain

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Pluviophile, Rain, markipliergame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew rain could be so great?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Reader: Listen To Some Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It was raining. I was happy. x

Mark loved the rain.  
He enjoyed the sound it made when it fell onto the roofs of houses, onto the pavement of the sidewalk, and sometimes, even when it fell onto his head.  
So that’s where Mark was.  
He was listening to the soft rain, admiring the ‘splish-splash’ sound as he stood halfway under the awning of a café, letting the raindrops hit his shoulder and some of his face. This is what he would do, even when he didn’t need it. People held their umbrellas over their heads as they rushed through to get to dry land and out of this supposed storm. Mark didn't judge them, but he wondered why they didn't enjoy the rain like he did. It was so relaxing, albeit it being a little cold for most people's taste.  
That's when you showed up.  
You had simply been walking along with everyone else when you spotted the half-soaked man standing and watching the sidewalk. You weren't too sure why he stood there, or why he considering watching rain a daily passing activity.  
"Are you okay?" the man asked suddenly. You hadn't realised you were staring at him.  
"I'm fine," you said, then paused before asking, "Are you?"  
"I'm great." The man smiled. You grinned a little.  
"Here." You walked forward and lifted your umbrella over his figure. He held his hand up, chuckling and smiling.  
"I'm fine," he told you. "I like the rain."  
"But...aren't you a bit cold?" He shook his head.  
"Are you afraid of rain?" You gave him an odd look.  
"No. I just prefer to be dry is all." The man smirked at you in a way that made you grin. "You're going to catch a cold, staying out here like this."  
"Am I?" You nodded. He shrugged back. "Well, how about we take a walk?" You stared forward.  
Had he honestly asked that?  
"Are you honestly asking me that?" you asked him. He nodded sincerely.  
"I would really like to walk with you," he said. You sighed. If this man, who liked watching rain fall from the sky, wanted to walk with you solely for the reason of it raining, you figured you might not get another chance to do this.  
"Okay," you said, then turned. "At least stay under the umbrella." The man nodded, his gentle vibe creating a calm essence around you both as you walked. "What's your name?"  
"Mark," he told you, kicking at the pavement with his hands in.his pockets. "You?"  
"(YN)," you replied. It was a bit silent for a moment. "Are you a pluviophile?"  
"What's that?"  
"Someone who loves rain." Mark thought for a moment.  
"Yes," he answered after a few seconds. "And I'm guessing you're not a pluviophile?"  
"Well, I mean, I like rain. It's okay. It's just, I've never ran out from my house just to be in the rain." Mark chuckled. "What?"  
Then he snatched the umbrella out of your hand.  
Immediately, you felt the cold raindrops on your skin and how they dropped from your nose to your jacket.  
"Mark, give me back my umbrella," you told him calmly, holding out your hand. He stood there, looking at your hand, then he took off running. The grass ahead that his shoes slammed down on glistened with droplets. You sped after him. The wind hit your face as you reached for his arm. You could feel each strand of your hair get steadily more wet. You started laughing as you chased him. Mark grinned, just out of your reach.  
At last, Mark fell forwards as you lunged for him, causing both of you to fall over on your backs, laughing heartily. Passerby eyed you both suspiciously, wondering why on Earth a full-grown woman and man were running around like children. You lay on the ground next to Mark, breathing slowly, trying to get it back to a normal pace. You just lay there, and didn’t move as you listened to the rain fall. It fell onto everything, roofs and umbrellas and pavement and people.  
And Mark took your hand in his.  
And you listened to the rain together.


End file.
